What Demon Really Means
by Rea27
Summary: Sess/Kag paring  What Demon Really Means is 'M' for a reason. Summary inside... slow updates, this I will warn you of, but this is really good/funny! Give it a try.  Hitius, reason on prof
1. Call the Shots

A/N: this is totally OOC-ness by a long shot. It is rated 'M' with a reason included. Foul language, none-appropriate scenes (maybe a lemon or two, who knows), and as much humor as I can take without being to rude…

Summary- Kagome has always been one to sit back and watch like in the movies but she has changed over the years, more then she's letting on. Inuyasha has been going back and forth for while, not seeing any changes in Kagome or Kikyo. Shippo is coming into 'heat' and can't sit still anymore. Kikyo has been cheating on Inuyasha with Naraku. Last but not least, Sesshomaru has been searching for a Mate with his 'Beast' starting to take control. If you thought you knew what the word 'Demon' means, then you may what to think again…

What Demon Really Means

"KA-GO-ME! I want some ramen… NOW!" half way screamed a drunk Inu. He had been with Kikyo again, but never seemed to learn. Kagome, knowing full well, said the word that made everything a little more bearable; 'sit'. Inuyasha was halfway into the ground when she finally stopped.

"Kagome, I didn't you had it in you?" teased Songo.

"Ahhh… the sound of pure pain. Can you say it one more time?" sighed Miroku looking over at a mangled Inuyasha.

"Sit?"

"Damn witch… you just have to dooo that…" Inuyasha was another foot into the ground before that little scene was over.

Inuyasha, half way drunk yet, went up to Songo and sniffed her. "Why Songo… I had no idea that you were pregnant…"

Miroku hit him over the head with his staff while looking at Songo. "True?"

"I-I-I couldn't help it. I was forced! RAPED!" Songo ran away with one lecherous monk after her.

"While that takes care of two birds with one stone, no Shippo?"

"Hai! Only how did you know? I never said anything…"

"Watch that lovely flash back in this pool of water…" Kagome and Shippo went over to the pool well an image appeared.

**Flash Back**

"_SONGO…" sang a drunken little fox. "Why are you PREGNANT?" Shippo came into view holding a wine bottle while swaying back and forth._

"_Shut up! I'm not pregnant! I couldn't be…"_

"_W-why you all smell funny? Hmmm?" Shippo tripped over a small rock and landed head first into the hot springs. _

"_Songo? Is there something…"_

"_I was raped! Opps…" she covered her mouth as she began to cry. Kagome moved closer to hold her as a not-so-much-drunk Shippo resurfaced singing the Sailor song._

**Flash Back End**

"Oh… that's why I have this bump on my head?"

"No, Miroku almost heard you after the Sailor song so Songo and I hit you with a boulder."

*Meow* said Kirara as if she was agreeing.

"Well…"

"Damn Miko! Why you go and smash me ten feet in the ground?" said an irritated Inu walking over to where Shippo and I were talking.

"You not only broke Songo's heart but an angry Miroku went chasing after, happy?" said Kagome sarcastically as she could.

"While ain't my fault that Kikyo gave me sake, now is it?"

"Inuyasha, I would stop now if I were you…" squeaked Shippo as a red aura floated around Kagome.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, Kikyo has become Naraku's slut. She bangs him every chance she gets. And every time you kiss her? You're actually sucking Naraku's dick!"

"You're lying!"

"Am I? Or is poor Inuyasha heart broken?" Kagome said sadly with her hand over her heart.

"I'm gonna kill you…" Inuyasha warned.

"Well, you've been doing to for years to me… I guess pay backs a bitch!" Kagome then stormed off with one confused Inu staring at her back.

**Kikyo and Naraku**

"Kikyo, would you come over here?" Naraku asked as Kagura and Kanna left the room.

"Do you have another bonner?" Kikyo asked as she started down at Naraku's family jewels.

"I really wish you would act like a Miko, Kikyo."

"And if I did then I couldn't do this to you…" Kikyo smirked as she grabbed his family jewels and started to rub them.

"Ahhh… I don't know about that… OUCH! Damn Miko, would you be carful?" Naraku said as he looked down at his family jewels.

"Well, if you wish…" Kikyo smirked as she got up and walked away.

"Cruelty, bitch…" Naraku mumbled under his breath as Kanna came back into the room.

"She dead and feels no attachment, yet she chooses you." Came the soft voice from the mirror that Kanna was holding.

"What are Inuyasha and that Miko up to? Have they found any more shards?"

"No…" came the voice from within Kanna's mirror.

"Everything is one big mess though…" Kanna said as Naraku eyed Kanna.

"What do you exactly mean…?"

**Songo and Miroku**

"Songo wait!" Miroku yelled as he finally caught up with her.

"YOU RAPED ME!" Songo yelled as she hit him over the head with her weapon.

"HUH! Watch it! You could kill someone!" Miroku said as he started dodging many more death swings.

"IT'S YOU FAULT THAT HE RAPED ME!"

"Calm down… who raped you?"

"YOUR DAMN RACCOON, HUCHI!" she said huffing from all that swing.

"I'll kill that raccoon if it's the last thing I do…" Miroku said as he hugged a now crying Songo. But he never learns, he put his head on Songo's ass and got smacked right in the face again.

"YOU'RE MORE OF A PERV THEN HE WAS!" Songo screamed as she ran away towards camp.

A/N: sorry I'm getting a little tired, but this is chapter one. I hope to have many more chapters up but for now I have to start on 'Serving Detention, Together' and Nata's story…

What happed to Kagome?

What happens to Songo and Miroku?

Will Inuyasha never stop being an idiot?  
>What's with Shippo?<p>

And more importantly… WHERE IS SESSHOMARU AND WHEN WILL HE ENTER?

Review! .


	2. Missing the Point

A/N: finally I have time to update (although it wasn't that long ago that posted chapter one) my cousin is here to stay and I'm way behind on others. New ones will come soon but for now please enjoy and don't forget to push that review button at the bottom .

What Demon Really Means

Whatever dies really does not die.  
>We see it not;<br>Therefore  
>We feel that it has died.<br>Death is only another shore  
>Of the Reality-sea.<br>Death is only another way  
>To God-Reality's Shore.<p>

- Sri Chinmoy (7)

**Kagome**

'_That fucked up dog really did it this time'_ Kagome was pacing back and forth nearby the waterfall. She was well aware that someone was watching her from the distance but couldn't find anyone in sight. She kind of figured that it had to be something like a demon but couldn't quit figure it out. _'If only that dam mutt was here… he could tell what or who it is.'_

A rustle came from my right but movements were being sensed from my left. It was only a matter of time before the demon of some sort would show itself.

**Sesshomaru**

The trees were blowing lightly back and forth. It was just like another day. Only something was off. My beast wouldn't sit still there was something that was near that was setting him off. _'If only I could find out what…'_

Just then _her_ scent flew by. That stupid Miko who was hanging around my idiotic half brother was somewhere near. If she was the one of set off my beast like that then there would be trouble coming very soon.

**Kagome**

I looked over to my right just as Kikyo appeared. She had one of those smiles on her face that let you know she was up to something.

"Slut, why are you so far away? Isn't that bastered watching you?" she said looking at my directly.

"Well, if you must know that 'bastered' is the one who caused a hell of a lot of mess. You on the other hand tend to make everything situation worse or to your own benefit. I only watch out for everyone and I'm not a slut that sleeps with every guy that may or may not have a connection to the Jewel of Four Souls. Also I would like to point out that I'm not being used nor that I'm a dead bitch looking to pick fights every chance I get with some random person who is not of your time. Did I sum it up enough for you?"

"Quit well… this could be interesting. You don't like Inuyasha either do you?" Kikyo asked as I was still trying to calm down a bit. I had ranted on and on about the things that had been bugging me the most the past couple of days.

"What does that mean, _bitch_?" I shot back as the presences from the right came near and nearer. It stopped right when Kikyo stiffened up a bit and looked to the right. There in between the tree's was an Inu was a warning face.

"What does that shit head want?" Kikyo said as she slowly backed away at the now advancing Inu. It gave a warning growl as Kikyo fled the scene and it came closer and closer. It only stopped when it was only but an inch away from me. The white head came even with my own to my surprise.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?"

The Inu cocked its head before it started to grab my waist with it's over grown mouth. In doing so it started to get larger and then finally ran away in the direction of the Western Lands.

**Shippo**

"Songo?" asked a worried kitsune. Shippo could sense anger, regret, but mostly he could sense a strong urge to beat the crap out of Miroku. How he knew he would really figure out.

"It's okay… Miroku was just being an idiot, that's all. Now where is Kagome?" Songo asked quickly changing the subject.

"Kagome hasn't come back since Inuyasha was being an idiot. Although I wouldn't put it past that he ran off to Kikyo."

"That bitch has another thing coming if I ever see her again! That's worse then…then… Sesshomaru and Naraku being mated together…"

"Sippo! Oi, have you seen Kagome?"

**Normal **

Inuyasha was running from the river once again. He had been looking for Kagome for the last forty minutes but couldn't find her (A/N: she put up a shield anyway).

Miroku, seeing no Kagome, runs up to Inuyasha and starts hitting him with his staff. Songo, wanting some stress relief, joins the chase with her over grown boomerang. Kirara, being her, transforms and grabs Shippo to go and find Kagome while the rest were all busy.

**Kikyo**

"That damn Inu stood in my way… if only he wasn't there I could have had 93% of the jewel… this is going to be harder then planed…"

Little does she know a certain black haired female was listening in. she took a feather out of her hair and flew away on it.

**Kagome and Sesshomaru**

"Lor-Lord Sesshomaru, where are yu-you taking m-me?" the Inu just gave a growl and kept on running. Finally, by some miracle, he stopped in a cave.

As he dropped Kagome on the ground, he ran off to the North.

Kagome just gave a sigh and started to walk outside the cave when she saw Koga walking this way.

"Kagome, why are you way up here?"

"Well gee Koga, did you not just see that GIGANTIC INU run off? HE BROUGHT ME HERE!"

"Are you PMSing?" Koga asked with a straight face. "Or are you hungry? Maybe you're lonely? Or do you want to be left alo…"

"Shut up, you god forsaken wolf! I was kidnapped then you show I may be pregnant, now I may end up being mated because of the stupid beast! Kikyo is having issues choosing, Inuyasha has started masturbating over the fact that I will somehow learn to forgive and forget, which will be never. All my life its been this and this with no father! TO TOP IT OFF I'M A FULL BLOWN DEMON BECAUSE OF THE SASTERED THAT LEFT MY MOM!"

"I'll take you are PMSing…"

"You make mate mad! Must kill…" the Inu said as he lunged for Koga who barely dodged in time.

"You mean MY MATE!" Koga lunched for Sesshomaru but flew into a tree (like George of the Jungle) and Sesshomaru was seen sitting. Kagome had said sit, so he sat but got up later to finish Koga.

**Koga**

"You're just as bad Inuyasha! When I get out of here you'll be sorry that you ever met me!" Koga yelled at a retreating Inu. He was buried five feet in the ground with dog crap everywhere. Somehow the beast had an urge to shit before he left back to his soon to be mate.

A/N: okay this was not the funniest I could come up with but I'm trying and the fact that this now has two chapters proves this. Thanks for all the review! And yes, Hachi and Songo's little night will come into view. Plus, the fact that Kikyo is up to something and Kagura over heard it… REVIEWS EARN CYBER COOKIES -.-

Thanks to the following people for reviws:

Akatsuki'sBloddyNekoNinja

Raven2010

MaximunRide-Fang

SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!


	3. Anyone NOT in Heat?

A/N: ok, so I'm writing a story and my friend asks for my flash drive. Funny thing is I don't have it so I decided to do you all a favor and update this chapter. Yes its only chapter three but if you look at it in the long run its 3 & 4 combined. Also I reread the story and I am sorry for the many grammar errors (except for Inu, his was a 'hell ya' sort of thing). I'll be redoing the grammar for the others but for now enjoy this longer version of **What Demon Really Means**.

**What Demon Really Means**

**Koga**

Damn Inu, I never knew he could be so low… shows what the great Sessy can do. Koga thought as he finally got free from the ground. Getting up, he quickly made haste to where his pack was waiting. Planning his revenge along the way.

**Kagome**

I have to get out of here! Kagome panicked. She didn't quit understand the meaning of mate yet, but didn't want to either at the moment. She took off down the hill not noticing that she was being followed. There was one angry Inu on her tail…

**Sesshomaru**

"That'll teach you to mess with my soon to be mate." Sesshomaru said as he ran off to find Kagome. When he came near the place where he left her, he only found her scent.

**Songo and Miroku**

"Miroku, promise you won't laugh?" Songo asked as the monk looked at her as if she was stupid. "Well, I'm pregnant and all but I only got that way cause you stupid raccoon Huchi jumped me and we were both drunk."

"SONGO YOU DRANK?" Miroku, who promised not to laugh, started into huge fits. The whole forest could hear him. The only thing wrong with the picture was that Huchi was on his way over.

"Stupid monk, will you ever learn?" Huchi said after he hit him with a large tree branch. He then ran over to where Songo was and started to hump her leg again.

"Do you really need to do that every time we meet?" Songo asked looking annoyed.

"But Songo you promised, ever time I saw you I could hump you. Don't you remember?" Huchi said with and evil grin. If only the monk wasn't that close.

"Huchi, would you like to live?" Miroku asked as he advanced with the tree branch that Huchi used first.

"Didn't she tell ya? We're mated, yup!" Huchi said just as a pissed of monk swung the tree branch.

"FAR!" Miroku yelled as Huchi went flying through the forest.

"Now Songo, are you mated or not?" he asked with a little bit of sigh when Songo said 'I should hope not'.

**Inuyasha**

Where is she? And where is everyone else! The Inu was wondering for the hundredth time. Kikyo had brought him into Naraku's den, drunk. The funny part was that it had been four days and still no one knew he was gone.

Kanna came into the cell where a wasted Inuyasha sat. "I see they still aren't coming for me? I'll teach that bitch a lesson. Where my unicorn? I want pancakes and walffels. What you starring at homey? Never seen a talking dog before?" Kanna hit him over the head and walked out.

**Kanna**

Why do I have to watch that stupid dog? Not fair! I want to please Fluffy, why does Kagura have all the fun? Kanna had a million questions floating through her head that she didn't notice the door in front of her.

"Oww… What the hell? Who put that door there?" Kanna asked as she opened the door to see Naraku fucking Kikyo, again.

"Couldn't you knock?" Naraku asked in between.

"The stupid one is still drunk as fuck… can I go and do something else?" Kanna asked turning away.

"Go find that damn bitch and her mate." With that Kanna left the two alone and left the den, searching for Kagome and Sesshomaru.

**Sesshomaru and Koga**

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" an angry growl yelled to the heavens. Sesshomaru just happened to catch up and Koga was already caring Kagome bridal style.

"I'm claiming my _bitch_ thank you very much." Koga said hitting Kagome over the head and running after back to his den.

"I don't think so you mother fucker! Still my bitch and you're fucked up mate won't stand a chance! By the way, did I congratulate you on your choice of mating yet?" Sesshomaru asked as Koga stopped to look him dead in the eye.

"What the fuck would a bastard like you know? Huh? So what, my choice was horrible and 'she' turned out to be a 'he'. Is that so wrong to love a gay dude?" Koga barked back throwing the unconscious Kagome 300 meters away.

"You just threw my fucking _property_! Wait until that damn Byakuya here's about this!" Sesshomaru said running off like a five year old whose cookies had just been stolen. Koga, sensing the storm beforehand, ran after the Inu shouting "Don't tell! I swore I wouldn't do anything stupid. Please?"

**Kagome**

"_What the fuck just happened? And where the fuck is everyone else? Where is Koga? God dam it, I swear if the mutt mated with me and I'm in hell…."_ Kagome just kept raddling on like nothing was happening, being that she just went insane.

**Inuyasha**

"_I don't want to be a chicken, _

_I don't want to be a duck,_

_Can I have my buck? _

_I don't want to the pay buck,_

_Just so I can fuck,_

_Pass on the luck!" _

Poor Inuyasha was still intoxicated and Kikyo was next door fucking the shit out of Naraku. The poor Inu still couldn't take the simple hint that Kikyo didn't like him anymore and was after something more… satisfying? (I think my mind worsen from the last update…)

**Sango, Hachi, and Miroku**

"Both shut the fuck up! I'm pregnant with a fucking raccoon kit, a fucked up monk is trying to break the living out of the father, and MY WATER JUST BROKE!" until that last neither the monk nor the raccoon was paying attention. You could say when a woman says 'my water just broke' the whole species of males freeze.

Mikoru was the first to recover but the first words out of his mouth were "I don't care if that bastard nailed you first. I want to be your only so Song, my bitch, will you marry me and can I kill that bastard while you're in labor?" he asked ever so sweetly, only problem through was the fact that Song and Kilala were on their way to Mexico.

"Come back here my bitch? I love you!" Hachi inflated into that weird balloon thing (from like movie two) and started after them. Miroku, being somewhat smart, grabbed at Hachi's tail as they flew off.

**Koga and Sesshomaru**

"Fuck my ass Sesshomaru! If you tell Byakuya about this I will never forgive yoU!" Koga hollered after. You see, Koga was now 700 meters behind Sesshomaru all because Sesshomaru had made 'pits' all over the Western Lands. Only when Koga fell in this one… it was full of bitches like Ayame.

A/N: I hoped you liked this small treat since I haven't updated for a while. I know you were most likely expecting more but for now i can only tell you to either E-mail me or check my prof regularly for updates.

REVIEW!


	4. Announcement!

Hey everyone, this is Rea27. Sorry for the yearlong banishment, lol, but I am back and plan to rock this story! Yes, you heard it right. I. AM. GOING. TO. CONTINUE. IT!

This announcement is for What Demon Really Means and When You Vanish From My Sight. After my violin lesson on 12/7/12 I will begin work on these two story's and have What Demon Really Means chapter 4 up by 12/9/12. When You Vanish From My Sight chapter 3 will be up on 12/8/12. Both chapters will replace this announcement so watch for the dates.

Yours truly,

Rea27


End file.
